She couldn't tell him
by Crystalzap
Summary: It wasn't that she didn't want him to know, but right now as he was saying goodbye it would hurt him more than just having to leave her behind. The baby, was theirs. A child born of the Doctor and Rose Tyler, The Big BadWolf. As he faded away her heart shattered even more if that was possible, he may never know... but she would Never give up.
1. Chapter 1

She Couldn't Tell Him

 **Chapter 1: Bad Wolf Bay**

She couldn't tell him. Not when he was saying goodbye. That the baby she mentioned was hers; was his. She just couldn't, she could already feel his hearts breaking right with hers. To tell him there would be someone else he would be leaving behind would only break him more. Instead she told him what she had wanted to say for so long.

"I love you." Rose stated through her tears. It was so simple, like they both already knew and she just had to say it. Had to be sure the words were said if only once before she would never see him again. He knew she had, of course but her words made him smile.

"Quite right." He replied with his usual phrase. It was bitter sweet but his eyes were gentle with love.

"And if it's my last chance to say it… Rose Tyler-" he started and then he was gone. She cried harder now that he was gone. He would never say the words and she would never hear them but worst of all, he was gone. He was her everything, he made her who she was; he had made her brave and taught her to be smart, but most of all she had felt love with him. That all-encompassing love you see in movies or read in books that makes you absolutely glow with happiness. A high so rarely reached there was nothing to compare it to.

It wasn't just the traveling or the wonders of the universe though, if at all, it was him. When he would smile in the face of danger, she would too, because with him she was safe. She could do anything because he would catch her. His rambling was cute, his cheerfulness infectious, and his anger, protective. She could feel his pain when he hurt, when he couldn't save everyone. Now though… he would be alone… and that just broke her all the more.

This piece of him though that was growing within her. She swore this one little piece of him would never be alone. She almost got sucked into the void, trying to keep that very promise to him; that she would never leave him. Now though that she couldn't keep that promise this one little piece of him; she would protect. Their baby would never be alone. And one day if she was very lucky she'd find a way back to him. She wouldn't give up, no matter how long it took, he was _her_ Doctor and she was his, forever.

Months passed and when she started to show she never told anyone that the baby was his, not even her mum. Though she was sure they all suspected, she would never say it, never say the words; until she told him. Rose knew perfectly well what would happen to a child who was related to the Doctor, they would take her baby away and she would have failed. So she made up a story of a random guy in a bar to anyone that asked that she only knew his name was John. She figured it was close enough, the Doctor had used the name John Smith before, and no one would ever guess the connection.

By the time the baby was born she still hadn't picked a name, part of her was hoping he would show up in time to help her pick. When she held her son for the first time and took in every part of him Rose knew he was perfect. The newborn had the ginger hair his father had longed for and the beautiful blue eyes that his mother had love from his father's previous regeneration. The shape of his eyes and the tiny golden flecks in them though came from his mother. Rose didn't realize they came from her until Mickey pointed it out in her own eyes, she never knew she had the golden flecks as she didn't often study her own eyes. She had never even noticed and for some reason it reminded her of singing and… Satellite 5. She didn't bother dwelling on it though.

Her boy was beautiful, and she cried silently wishing the man she loves could be there to see his son. To share her joy of this precious new life. Though she couldn't help but giggle as she thought of how he'd be jealous of the baby's soft ginger hair. She knew his jealously would quickly turn to pride though faster than she could blink. The tiny boy's eyes drift closed and she held him tight, he was the perfect memento of the time when she and her Doctor were together…

Then she had it; one of the last things her Doctor said to her, Rose Tyler defender of the Earth. He was such a smart-aleck. Their son would be called Alec; for defender of the people and because his father was a smart ass, but she'd wait a while to tell him that. After all she would be plenty proud if he grew to be just like his father. And that is why his middle name will be Jayson, a healer. Just like the Doctor.

Alec Jayson Tyler.


	2. Leap of Faith

**Chapter 2: Leap of Faith**

The universes had been saved… and he had still left her on the same damned bloody beach as before. Maybe he really didn't love her as much as she… well as much as she loves him. He had given her another piece of him, not that she had a chance to tell him of the first. Donna, the Doctor's new ginger haired companion had made it seem like a great gift. The woman didn't understand though. The Doctor's meta-crisis was a great gift, that wasn't the point.

He had pushed her away again. Left her trapped with a parting gift. It wasn't that the human Doctor wasn't brilliant. It just wasn't the same. And she knew that he would be alone. And he was still an idiot.

Rose couldn't stay in that universe if she wanted to. After Alec was born she realized something was different. After his birth she was on her feet within a few hours, not even a bit sore. The doctors were surprised but didn't really question it. Two months later she fell off a latter trying to decorate Alec's room. She heard a sickening snap when she hit the ground and was sure she'd broken a bone.

The doctors at the ER confirmed saying it the bone was broken it two places and casted it. Three days later she went to a different hospital to check it out as it felt fine when she'd been testing it herself. Her arm was completely healed, they couldn't even find that there had ever been anything wrong. After that she had written her mother, little brother Tony, and Pete a letter explaining everything in case something happened and she didn't have the chance. This chance.

Rose watched dejected as the TARDIS left and the human doctor stepped up and held her hand to comfort her. Part of her wanted to doom them both just to spite the Doctor in his stupidity to leave her again, with a consolation prize. Even if it would doom her to a very long life alone. Because maybe him leaving her like this wasn't just because he was thinking she'd be better off with someone to grow old with, maybe he just didn't care for her the way she did for him. That he didn't want to hurt her but didn't want to just tell her so he was running away like he would with everything else.

She shook her head, she couldn't think like that the holes in the multiverse were closing fast, if she wanted a chance in a world where she wouldn't have to watch everyone around her 'wither and die' then she needed to hurry. She had planned for this, sort of.

Rose dropped the human Doctor's hand and ran as fast as she could to the cabin she had begged her very well off Father to build here for her and little Alec. She grabbed the secondary Dimension Cannon that no one knew she had, thanked the nanny and scooped her sleeping two year old son up into her arms and rushed back to where the human Doctor and her mother were still standing.

"Rose what are you-" he began looking confused and maybe a little hurt she'd run off. She didn't have time though. She looked to her mother and cut him off.

"I'm sorry mum, inside there is a letter in my nightstand it will explain everything." She said briefly handing the now awake Alec to her mother as she used both hands to shoot the Dimension Cannon into the air where the TARDIS had been, thinking it would be the weakest place, before taking little Alec back.

"I love you." Rose stated to her mother as she hugged her, she wanted it to be the last thing she said to her. "I love you too sweetie." Jackie looked very much like she wanted to protest but she was resigned, she had known for a long time Rose would leave for that mad man in his blue box.

Only then did Rose turn to a very confused looking human Doctor. "Rose I-" he started again. But she could almost feel time running out. The rip she just made with the cannon getting smaller.

"I will explain everything on the other side, right now I need you to trust me." She stated holding out her free hand as her other arm held Alec tight. He didn't hesitate to take her hand on some kind of ingrained reaction but looked like he really wanted some answers, soon.

Rose held the son her Doctor still didn't know was theirs close and pulled the human Doctor with her through the rip in time and space. She was coming home whether the Doctor wanted her to or not.


End file.
